1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing method in a printing control system composed of a host computer, a printer and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a printing control system to which a host computer and a printer are connected, if plural finishing processes are designated by an application program (simply called an application hereinafter) running on the host computer and printing is then executed, it is necessary to designate each finishing process and then execute the printing plural times.
For example, in such a case where color printing on an OHP (overhead projector) sheet for presentation and monochrome printing for materials to be distributed are executed, the printing on the OHP sheet is first executed once, and separately, after printing setting by a printer driver or an application is changed, the printing is executed again.
As described above, in the conventional printing control system, there is a problem that a printing operation greatly complicates because a print to which plural finishing processes and color processes have been executed can not be output in a printing job of one time.